


In the Beginning

by RukiaG



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5 Times, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Original paladins - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Season 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaG/pseuds/RukiaG
Summary: Five times the Original Paladins bonded as a team (and one time they didn't).





	In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in love with the Original Paladins, so I had to write this. Also, we don’t know a lot about them, so this is mostly headcanons and similarities to the current Paladins (and that includes bisexual Blaytz, just because). Also, I added a few things from the comics. Hope you enjoy it :D

There are three reasons why _The Fripping Bulgogian_ is the best nunvillary in the fourteen tangents:

First, its nunvil, obviously. A single bottle of that stuff is strong enough to knock out an adult of 85% of the universe’s known species.

Second, its location in the middle of an important trade route means that people of all corners of the universe meet there. It’s a well-known fact that information is power, and there’s no better place to get all the information you may need than _The Fripping Bulgogian_. If you have enough money to treat people to a few drinks and enough patience to filter all the rumours for something useful, of course.

And third, in _The Fripping Bulgogian_ you can _not_ find anything. There’s _not_ an underground market where you can _not_ find illegal or smuggled goods. Also, you can _not_ sell or buy merchandise of suspicious origins without worrying about your dead body ending up in a black hole or being arrested for something you’re _not_ doing. The guests at _The Fripping Bulgogian_ are _very_ law-abiding. Well, most of the time. Usually. Sometimes. Once in a while.

Anyway, there is no better, safer place than _The Fripping Bulgogian_. Don’t let the body flying through a wall right now fool you.

Let’s focus instead on the five aliens sitting at a table... Well, four, actually. The fifth one is currently standing near the counter, flirting with a guy and a waitress (yes, at the same time).

One of the aliens, Gyrgan of Rygnirath, lifts his glass of nunvil.

“For another victory over vile scavengers! Let’s hope it’s the last in a while.”

The other three rise their glasses, and the most slender alien of the group, Trigel of the Dalterion Belt, smirks.

“For our alliance! May it last until the end of time!”

The glasses clatter and all four aliens empty their drinks. The alien clad in a maroon armour, Zarkon of Daibazaal, leaves his glass softly on the table and says:

“Next time though, we should meet at my home. This low tavern is not befitting of someone of our rank.”

“Come on, Zarkon, don’t be so stuck-up.” The white haired alien, Alfor of Altea, grins at his friend. “I love this place. It’s so lively.”

Just at that moment, a body lands on their table with enough force to break it in half. Luckily, all four of them saw that coming and they could save their glasses. On top of the still half full bottle of nunvil that Alfor grabbed, and the plate of breaded turtle scallions that Gyrgan is now cradling in his hand.

The body, belonging to Blaytz of Nalquod, grins at his friends.

“Hey, guys.”

“A jealous boyfriend again?” Trigel asks casually.

“Girlfriend, actually. Why do cute guys always have girlfriends?”

“Don’t forget to pay the table you broke.” Zarkon added. “It’s the third this year.”

“Hey, it wasn’t my fault this time!”

“It never is.”

“Dude, sarcasm doesn’t suit you.”

“Okay Blaytz.” Alfor intervenes. “You pay the table, and I’ll pay the drinks this time. Deal?”

Blaytz’s grin grows wider.

“Cool.”

“If Alfor invites us then let’s order more nunvil.” Trigel waves at the waitress. “One more bottle, please!”

“And more breaded turtle scallions!” Gyrgan adds, mouth full and a now empty plate in his hand.

Alfor chuckles and Zarkon shakes his head, an amused smile showing sharp teeth.

So that’s what you can expect when five aliens walk into a nunvillary. Of course, what you can’t expect is that _all_ of them will walk out, because Alfor doesn’t know how to drink (luckily his species is one of the 15% with a metabolism strong enough to endure a whole bottle of nunvil from _The Fripping Bulgogian_ ), and Blaytz flirts too much. Therefore, it’s not unusual for those five friends to leave their favourite nunvillary while a barely conscious Alfor leans on Zarkon, and Trigel helps Gyrgan carry a bruised Blaytz, who had been flirting again with someone else’s partner.

You know, stuff friends do.


End file.
